


Vitiate

by Cybertronic Purgatory (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cybertronic%20Purgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill. Following the victory over the White Legs, the Courier Delilah claims her prize: a New Canaanite sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitiate

The Courier smiled as she pulled out the last pin of her hair-bun, letting the long, sun-dulled locks fall down her back as she gave her head a shake, pouting at Joshua Graham when he closed the book and put it gently down on the table he was leaning against. "No more reading for the heathen girl tonight?"

"There is a time and place for scripture," Joshua said, crossing his arms as Daniel stepped closer to her, admiring her naked form with a wide-eyed, ravenous hunger. "Tell me, Delilah, was your mother a believer?"

"Could be," she said with a shrug, knocking against her temple that echoed with a metallic noise. "My memory's a mess. Why?"

"I find it an interesting coincidence, is all. There is a story behind the name you carry, if you would hear it." Joshua was well aware of how she reacted to his voice, the tell-tale way she bit into her lip and eyes became heavy-lidded as she gazed at him with an intensity as scorching as he remembered the Mojave sun.

"I would be thrilled."

"Who Samson was is tangential," Joshua began, skipping over the details she would not understand and were of little importance to the core of what would matter to her, "but know that he was a powerful man, with a great many enemies. He fell in love with a woman named Delilah, and it was to be his downfall." She rolled her eyes but kept quiet, a bitten-back smile playing on her lips. "His enemies offered her wealth beyond measure if she found the source of his strength."

"Let me guess," she said, hooking one finger in the lining of Daniel's dirty blue jeans and pulling him close, cupping his cock through the fabric. "This was his amazing strength." The younger Canaanite gasped at her brashness, his nervous shame barely hidden by the dull light of the oil lamp and his dark beard.

"Not quite," Joshua said, lips twitching painfully where they were hidden under the thin bandages, tempted to grin at her as she massaged Daniel's beginning erection, the poor boy barely able to keep his hands off of her. "Though stories are open to interpretation."

"Mmm, I think I like mine," Delilah murmured as she brushed her lips over Daniel's, eyes flicking between him and Joshua as she gave a first, tentative kiss.

Joshua could not condemn nor judge her desires: she had delivered them into a new age of peace, after all, and he wished to express his gratitude. Her chosen form, however, was... Unconventional, but not unknown. It brought back memories of the Legion, of the angry, wet slaps of flesh on flesh echoing through the empty miles of desert as the front lines shifted ever westwards, new women broken in each night until they no longer screamed with the same heartfelt terror.

But in the safe warmth of the cave they inhabited while the tribes celebrated and mourned in equal parts outside, it was just a memory, faint and fading. Delilah was there of her own free will, following her own determined heart that had led her into their arms. It was a merciful act of the Lord, indeed, to grant them her in their time of need.

"Do you wish to hear the rest of the tale?" Joshua asked when she undid the top button of Daniel's pants, a glimpse of the swollen head of his cock seen between her nimble fingertips.

Her tongue darted out, tracing Daniel's lips, the man completely under her sway as she played him with expertness. "Is it any good?"

"There is wisdom to be found in each story, if one seeks it." Seeing that he was losing Daniel's attention to her more insistent ministrations, he raised his voice slightly. "Tell me, Daniel, is she wet?"

Delilah laughed, flashing a wicked smile at Joshua as she half-turned to face him, but Daniel caught her before she crossed the tiny slip of space between them, pulling her flush against his chest. Joshua gave an approving nod, and Daniel slid his hand cautiously between her thighs. The loud squelch was heard well in the small cave, Delilah's cheeks turning a fetching shade of pink as her mouth parted and let out a soft sigh. Daniel pressed himself closer; his clothed, lanky body a stark contrast to her naked curves, and his hand moved with more urgency, twisting around for a better angle as he sunk two fingers in to the knuckles.

"She's soaking," Daniel pressed out, her head rolling back onto his shoulder as he fingered her.

"Show me," Joshua demanded, and Daniel obliged. His fingers came out of her despite the loud moans of protest Delilah exhaled, coated in her slick that gleamed tantalizingly in the weak light. She watched the digits flexing in front of her face with hooded eyes, one arm slung back to grab a hold of Daniel's neck.

"Like what you see?" she said huskily.

"It is a sight to behold," Joshua replied, met with a deep chuckle as she purposefully shifted her hips and pressed her naked buttocks back into Daniel's already straining erection.

"Ah, please," he pleaded, his fingers digging into the Courier's hips to still her movements. "Be merciful."

Something changed in the air at the last uttered word, Delilah meeting Joshua's eyes directly again. This time there was no simple joy in her face, but rather the complex convergence of amusement and that darkness which he knew all too well, the same well she had opened up in him again when they slaughtered the White Legs into oblivion. If he was still a barbaric man, he would have called it bloodlust.

"Joshua Graham," she said, hands closing over Daniel's hands and stroking his long, delicate fingers with her scarred and calloused ones, "Daniel asks for mercy. Are we merciful people?"

"He has been lonely for a long time, have you not, Daniel? Refusing each tribal girl who offers herself to you, swimming in the cold morning waters to ease the time that has passed without relief."

Delilah made a sympathetic noise, peeling his hands off her and turning to face Daniel. His eyes closed as she began trailing a path with her lips, preceded by fingers that tore off the threadbare buttons of his shirt, peeling the fabric back until she came down to his navel, dipping her tongue into the small depression. Desperation getting the better of Daniel, he clutched at her hair, hands trembling as she kneeled on the dirty ground and ghosted her tongue along his rigid shaft.

Taking all of his cock in one sudden movement, Daniel screamed outright, sweat glistening on his forehead, his whole body tense as she sighed around his cock, each rumble of her throat stimulating the most sensitive parts of his anatomy.

"Wicked..." Daniel gasped as she hollowed her cheeks, his hands tugging at her hair without the pain even affecting her. "Temptress..."

"He is a starved man, Courier. Perhaps he is worthy of your mercy."

"Mercy has a time and a place," Delilah said after freeing his cock, planting a kiss at the base of it as she looked up at Daniel, giving him a mischievous wink. "But there are two places where I show none: in battle, and in bed. Suffer, oh faithful..." And she ran her tongue all the way up to the tip, lapping up the pre-cum gathered there before she sucked him into her mouth again.

Daniel screwed his eyes shut, legs quavering as her tongue and lips engulfed him, biting back moans as he fisted his hands in her hair, instinctively pushing himself deeper down her throat. Delilah took it without trouble, even going so far as to use the vibrations of her moans to drive the man over the edge. Even as his breaking point drew close, there was a reluctant shyness to Daniel, an unwillingness to give himself fully to the carnal sensations. i _A man of strong faith and determination/i_ , Joshua mused, and spoke up.

"There is no shame in this, Daniel," he said softly. "We are only men, and she is only a woman."

She cupped Daniel's balls and there it was: the impermanent peace only release could grant a man, a loud wail of relief spilling from Daniel as he pulled out, jets of cum shooting across Delilah's breasts.

"It  _has_  been a while," she commented as the poor man sank to the ground, panting and exhausted, and she leaned forward to kiss him, a deep and slow kiss where she held his face, fingers hooked at his jaw as she overwhelmed him.

"The man needs some air," Joshua said, and she broke the kiss. Daniel immediately slumped back onto his heels, struggling to breathe.

She rose to her feet, patting his head as he leaned his forehead against her knee. It was a depraved image, a perversion of the drawings the Canaanites had found, but it held a different kind of sensual appeal: the wet, gleaming tendrils of sperm on her naked chest, the way Daniel clung to her leg, his fingers inching towards the shaven sex even as he shut his eyes, no doubt trying to will forth a different woman's body.

 _Why dream of another when the reality is just as sweet as any memory?_

Joshua held out his hand towards her. "Come to me, Delilah." She gave Daniel's sweaty dark hair a final stroke, moving from one set of arms into another with a lazy sway to her hips, one finger scooping up some of the cum gathered around her left nipple and sticking it in her mouth, sucking even as she approached Joshua.

He spun her around with little gentleness, pushing her head down against his shoulder and drawing in the scent of her exposed neck – spices, dirt and dust, sweat – before he spoke, mouth right by her ear. "Does his taste please you?"

She removed her finger with a low pop. "It's sweeter. Purer. Quite different from what a New Vegas man tastes like."

"Better habits and purer hearts, I assure you." His unbandaged fingertips brushed away a few stray hairs before coming to rest at her cheekbones, tracing the hard and high bones. "I still owe you a conclusion to the story I was telling, before your wanton lusts distracted us."

"What can I say? I'm incorrigible."

"That you are," he murmured, his fingers dipping down to caress her throat with feather-light movements. The fire that had burned his body had dulled his tactile sense, but he could still feel, even if a bit dulled, the heat emanating from her skin, the sticky sweat and the goosebumps his voice set off. "What a mess Daniel has left upon your body."

"I could forgive him," she cooed as Daniel perked up at the mention of his name, and he approached them hesitantly, shirt open and jeans barely holding on this thighs. "He has certain talents that are quite redeeming."

"He has always possessed a silver tongue when the need arises, that I know. Perhaps it could be put to use..."

Daniel took the hint and dipped his head down, doubting for only a moment before he began lapping up the pearly white semen on her breasts.

She moved her hands to cradle his head, but Joshua caught them in time, pinning them to her side, leaving her unable to do anything but squirm where she was caught between the two of them. "Now," he said in a low, deep voice, "To continue the story of your namesake." Delilah sighed, a shudder passing through her body as he spoke, but he was unable to tell if it was from his voice of Daniel's tongue, only knowing that she was melting in their hands.

It was to be a long a night, indeed.

"I admit, I often pondered how Delilah could convince Samson to give up his secret," Joshua continued, fingers closing tighter around her wrists. "To me, there must have been something great about her, beyond what the story regales of that woman of the valley."

" _Of the valley_ ," Delilah repeated, chortling. "Is that a euphemism for spreading it for men?"

Joshua slid one leg between hers, flexing his thigh against her pussy. "An interesting viewpoint, spoken by a depraved woman." She groaned and pushed down on his leg, spreading hers further until her labia parted and he felt the wetness soak through as she rubbed her clit on the coarse texture of his pants. While the needy actions were amusing, he felt the need to chastise her for the shamelessness of it, and pushed his leg up harder until she shrieked, balancing precariously on the tips of her toes. "The agreement was that you obey my command."

Daniel removed his mouth from her body, taking a step back to watch Joshua reprimand the Courier.

"Y-yes..."

"But here you are, more concerned about the immediate pleasure than honoring your word."

She swallowed. "It's just... Your voice."

He chuckled. "What about it?" When she took too long to respond, he bounced her on his leg and she cried out, a shiver shaking her body.

"I could come just listening to you talk."

Satisfied with the answer, he lowered her back onto her feet and removed his leg, much to her vocal frustration. "I shall hold you to that in a while, Delilah. For now, I think Daniel is feeling left out." Joshua met Daniel's eyes, the younger man only holding the gaze for a second before turning away, shame and fear evident in them. "He is a shy man, Courier, but you have taught him much tonight."

"As she will no doubt continue to do," Daniel muttered bitterly.

" _Her ways are ways of pleasantness, and all her paths are peace_."

Daniel laughed and shook his head, before turning his gaze to the sweaty and disheveled woman whose erratic breathing was enough to stir even a hint of lust in Joshua's burned body, and ran a hand down her front, pinching her nipples and tugging at them. "I never understood how pain could be erotic to some," he mused before bringing his mouth to the abused buds, sucking one in and biting down.

"Pain, Daniel, is exquisite," Joshua said, stroking a palm across the Courier's forehead. "There is much to know about it, all too much... But I ask of you to get down on your knees." With a final, harsh bite that made Delilah whimper, Daniel left her nipples and kneeled down, his face right in front of her sex. "Apply your mouth." Lightly kicking the insides of her feet, she spread her legs without hesitation, shuddering as Daniel's warm breath tickled her skin.

Then his tongue brushed across her swollen nub, and Delilah cried out in please, tensing against Joshua's chest as Daniel altered between sucking and lapping, his beard rubbing her skin raw.

"There, my sweet Courier." Joshua rubbed his bandaged nose against her neck as his hands pulled hers back, placing them with palms down on the table, the knuckle of her thumbs pressed into the side of his legs. "Now, I need your obedience. Do not move your hands, and you will have your pleasure."

"What if I feel like touching you?" Even while having a man's mouth between her legs, she tried to wrench some measure of control from him.

"If you remove your hands from here – and trust me, I shall feel it if you do – I will tie you to this table and show you why I am a man that the Legion fears even now." Immediately after saying it, he knew it was the truth: she had ignited the rage, enabled his revenge; she had descended upon him like an angel of vengeance, and she had stirred it up without even apologizing. What should shock him, but didn't, was that he enjoyed having it back again – back to the surface, for it had never truly left his heart.

She hissed as Daniel dipped his tongue into her core. "I'll be good... Just please..."

"Goodness is not needed here, merely obedience. Perhaps you will give me that, but it remains to be seen." He parted the bandages over his mouth before moving his hand down to where Daniel was attending to her needs, pushing the other man away as he sank a finger into her. Her walls clenched around his single digit, tight and warm and terribly wet. He only gave it a small wiggle before taking it out and inserting it in her mouth, her tongue eagerly closing over his skin, sucking it down as deep as he would let her.

"Slide two fingers inside her, Daniel," Joshua commanded, and her hips rocked back against his crotch as it was done. "Curve them towards you. It will... Undo her."

She pushed Joshua out with her tongue, his saliva-coated finger giving her chin a tip upwards before sliding down to rest at the hollow of her throat. "Where would you learn a move like that?" Delilah asked, biting back a moan while Daniel attended to her pussy with hands and mouth. From the way she was quivering, tenser and tenser, Joshua could tell that she was not going to hold up much longer, the control she exerted over herself fraying by the second.

"Not all legates are brutes in bed, Delilah. Pleasure teaches some..." His tongue flicked out and teased at the skin right below her ear. "Pain some more..." His teeth grazed the wet patch of skin, the incisors digging in until she let out a sob. "But tread the fine intersection of both, and you have a slave who will obey with all her being." Attaching his mouth, he bit into the skin and laved at the bite-marks, sucking and nipping. Her hands twitched at his side but remained on the table.

A string of incoherent noises dripped from her lips, and Joshua shifted his mouth to the shell of her ear, tongue tracing the curve of it. "Come for us, Delilah," he murmured.

Barely had he uttered the words before she screamed, a desperate cry as her body thrashed between Joshua and Daniel, shaking and crying as Joshua's arms circled her waist, holding her tight against him until she sagged back, breathing deep and trembling. Daniel kissed his way up her body, each contact of lips to skin drawing a lazy giggle from Delilah who was still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"You can move your hands now," Joshua said, pressing a kiss to her jawbone, her salty sweat stinging his sore lips.

"I don't think I can," she replied, her arms shaking as he stroked them.

With a push, he shoved both of them off the table and past Daniel, Delilah stumbling and nearly falling before Joshua caught her by the arm, pulling her up despite her shaky legs.

"You have earned some rest, Daniel," he said, holding the unsteady Courier at half an arm's length as she swayed back and forth. "And she shall be given a just reward for adhering to my orders."

"How kind of you." Daniel jumped up to sit on the table, reaching for the flask that lay next to the Bible, taking a deep swig and wiping at his beard that glistened with her juices. "Is this mercy you're showing her?"

"She has never earned any measure of mercy. For that matter, it isn't what she wants."

The dark look in her eyes, of a woman yearning to be broken under his touch – it had been many long years since he last saw it, and he felt the familiar tug of twisted lust rise up again. How she was bringing back a man he thought extinguished in the fall from grace, and how she felt absolutely no guilt over it, reveling in each atrocity... What a complex and lethal woman she was, a person to his own tastes.

He cupped her chin, thumbing across her pouting lower lip, pressing into the slight cut she had received there in the fight against the White Legs. "My dear Delilah..." Letting go of her arm, she stumbled against him before standing upright, the tremor in her limbs gone. "I would like to see if you are honest." He brought his mouth close to hers, barely brushing her full, luscious lips against his scarred ones before moving to her ear. "If I fuck you with my voice, will you truly come?"

"Try me," she said with an impetuous toss of her head, eyes flicking down to his groin.

"You provoke a dangerous man," Joshua said, positioning himself so that no part of him was touching her, mouth right at her ear so he could whisper directly into it. "Since you walked in here, dirty from the road and with those bloodied knuckles of you – wearing the blood of our enemies – you have been tempting me."

She snorted, but it was a half-hearted sound, breaking off too early and with a distinct quiver. He had her poised and ready.

"The things I have thought of you... My years in the Legion were dark, and the scars left are visible and hidden equally. I will never be able to take a Canaanite woman, because the darkness in me would taint those pure of heart. You are not pure..." He exhaled a hot breath on her damp skin and delighted in the visible rise of goosebumps on her flesh. "The darkness in me, the scars, they are mirrored in you, and that excites me."

"You..."

"Quiet now, little one." Shushing her, he dropped his voice to a lower, deeper whisper, the mere change in pitch causing Delilah to whimper. "I know what it is you yearn to hear; how I would make you climb on top of that table and tie your ankles and wrists down with ropes, tight enough to be uncomfortable."

Her hands were trying to move between her legs rather indiscreetly, and he gave a stinging slap to the back of them. "That is my only warning. Try to touch yourself again without my approval, and it will hurt all the more, and there will be no orgasm for you at the end of it." The way she sucked in her lower lip and bit into it was almost adorable, but she nodded obediently, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Delilah, I would not be gentle with you. As much as you know pain and the brutality of beating people to death with your bare fists – admirable, I must admit – I would find new ways to make you beg for a respite which would not come." Amusing, how the mere idea of the immeasurable pain he was able to inflict made the woman's knees shake. "There are certain spots on a person's body, sensitive to the right amount of pressure, and each constellation unique to the individual. I would take my time finding each of them just to hear your cries, see your tears, and finally... Watch you shatter before me.  _Again and again_."

With a moan her legs gave way under her, and she fell down on her hands and knees. The sight of her writhing on the ground, wet slit offered up towards him as she arched her back set off an intense ache as his cock hardened, the beginning stages of an erection he had not felt in years. It hurt – there was no way around it, it hurt like the flames licking at his skin again, the fire with him each day and night, unforgiving and unkind. Gritting his teeth, he took her by the arm and pulled her up on her knees, holding her arms by the wrist over her head as she moaned and pushed back against his leg.

"You wish to have your release, but I am not through with you yet. Just think of yourself on that table, wet with sweat and your own arousal, begging for my cock in you, pleading with me to push inside you. And know that I would deny you what you crave, merely because I can."

Her fingers scrabbled against his chest desperately, and she threw her head back to look up at him, a needy plea if he ever saw one. Taking pity on her, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Come for me, Delilah, and know that this pleasure is your sweet reward."

She must have exerted an immense amount of control over herself, because even as she came she smiled and mouthed a thank you to him, the orgasm milder than the previous one, a gentle release that seemed almost innocent in how it passed through her, leaving a blissful Delilah to hang limply from his grip.

Joshua noted Daniel's rapt attention, a horrified fascination leaving the other man unable to take his eyes off the pair of them – there was no question as to what he was seeing, however, and Joshua chuckled darkly, the erection in Daniel's lap evidence enough of what he thought of it all.

A plan coalesced in Joshua's mind, and hoisting the boneless Delilah up into his arms, he dragged her to the bedrolls spread out on the floor and threw her down across them. She caught herself with a groan, rolling over onto her back for a moment's rest – her breasts rose and fell rapidly, droplets of sweat gathering in the small hollows of her torso as she blinked slowly, languishing in front of them, knees pulled up and swaying back and forth, now and then revealing her wet pussy. Joshua had to take a deep breath, feeling the strain of arousal tenting his pants.

"Daniel," he said, "she's yours to enjoy."

 _A balm of gentleness to soothe an abused body_.

Daniel kneeled at her side, touching her reverently. For all his apparent disgust with what she brought forth in Joshua, he still held a strange adoration for her, for the charms she possessed. For the fierce gaze that could pin a man on the path leading towards certain doom, and how she was a mystery, a cipher one itched to solve.

As Daniel massaged her breasts, tongue circling the nipples, Joshua counted all he knew about her, and came up with little. There was a head trauma not too far in the past, and a deeply rooted understanding of the necessity of revenge. She carried an ink pen in her chest pocket to jot down notes in a personal code upon her bare arms – the same ink-smeared arms now wrapped around Daniel, pulling him up to her mouth where they kissed, shy and gentle, looking like two lovers giddy with the excitement of a first illicit meeting.

She was a private person, with a sharp eye and even sharper knuckledusters on her fingers – a smile so genuine that one could easily forget any doubts they had about her until she had wormed her way all the way into their hearts.

"Spread your legs for him," Joshua commanded, and she obeyed immediately, Daniel settling in between the thighs without the need for instruction.  _A quick study_. "Fuck her like you love her."

The couple on the bedroll groaned as Daniel entered her, inching himself into her tight sex, pushing and pulling back, one hand stroking her cheek and pressing kisses to her nose and chin, patiently waiting for her to adjust to him. When their hips were flush against each other she arched her spine, head thrown back and with teeth nipping at the heel of her hand as he rolled against her, both moaning thickly.

It struck Joshua that it was quite possible that Daniel, despite knowing the duality of her nature – the viciousness lurking deep inside – that he actually harbored a misguided crush on her.

Delilah's legs wrapped around Daniel, her fingers tangled in his hair and tugging him close for a kiss that deepened with each thrust. The way she touched him, holding on to the kind man as if her life depended on it... To her, Daniel truly was pleasure without the duality of pain, sweetness and gentleness. Perhaps there even was a shred of love towards him.

Yet, even as she had that, the uncomplicated man with intact skin, she craned her head slightly, eyes opening to look to Joshua, glittering in the twilight of the cave.

"Let her ride you," Joshua said, and the couple flipped positions smoothly, Delilah shaking her wild mane of hair back from her face as she rolled her hips, lifting herself up and down Daniel's cock.

The altered placement allowed both the men to watch as she caressed herself, playing with her nipples as she bounced on his groin, one hand sliding down to rub at her clit.

While his plan had been to simply watch them, it was growing impossible for Joshua to deny his need, his  _desire_  to take and have her, to push her face-down and slam into her from behind, to hear the cries of intermingled suffering and enjoyment spill from those sweet lips of hers...

In the end, it was her that settled it. She looked at Joshua just as Daniel stroked against the spot within, and she moaned, beckoning him towards her.

"Yes, Delilah?"

"I need you."

"What for?" he asked silkily, one hand resting at the back of her neck, feeling the fine hairs there plastered to her skin.

"Pain," she gasped, "I need you to hurt me..."

"Such wanton greed," Joshua said, squeezing at her throat until she was wheezing. "Such a wanton sinner..."

His fingers closed tighter around her throat, her eyes fluttering shut as she gasped for air, opening only when Daniel pried Joshua from her neck. She stroked the bearded cheek while gazing at Joshua, gratitude evident in both actions.

She stilled when Joshua kneeled behind her, seated and rocking gently back and forth on Daniel, trying to see past her thick curtain of hair at what Joshua was doing, but he firmly took her head and turned it forward, pinching the delicate skin of her neck as he did. "Keep your eyes on him," he whispered hoarsely in her ear, "let him see what you feel. How  _I_  make you feel."

He listened attentively to each moan and gasp he elicited from her as he worked his hands down her back, raking fingernails along the sensitive dips, delighting in the red welts that rose up. Seized by a lust to see more of that perfect skin marked, he pushed her forward and down, bringing her rear up. The soft swell of bottom was warm under his hand; he tentatively dipped one finger between the cheeks and brushed against the puckered entrance there, Delilah shuddering in excitement.

At the exact moment as she twisted, anticipating further stimulation against her asshole, he raised his palm and brought it down on one cheek, the slap harsh and unforgiving. She went rigid, her shriek intertwined with a deep groan of Daniel – she must have clenched around his cock inside her, and Joshua urged her hips into motion, alternating between hitting the cheeks on each downstroke.

He struck her harder and harder, feeling the blood rush within him as her skin reddened; as though coming from far away, he could hear the two of them and their thickening moans, but it was just a background buzz. Each streak of welted skin that rose up made his own cock grow until, closing his eyes, he put the final slap to her ass.

Daniel screamed, Delilah's body bouncing as he came inside her. She let his softening cock slip out of her, hands on his chest as she leaned forward and kissed him, giving Joshua the chance to admire his handiwork upon her body.

It was far from the worst he had done – indeed, her skin was still intact, and part of him thought he had been too gentle with her – but he did not need to hurt her further. Not tonight, at least.

Fishing out the jar of salve he carried in his pocket, he applied a dab of it to his fingers, the cool ointment melting from the heat as the other hand splayed her cheeks apart and he put a finger to her anus, circling the tight bud before pressing into it.

Delilah bucked against his finger as it probed inside, pushing until it was buried to the knuckle. Unable to deny himself any further, Joshua groaned, yearning to replace that digit with his cock, to feel the tightness clench around him, to feel her stretch and squirm as he took her. He wiggled a second finger inside briefly, then withdrew them both, considering that enough preparation: there still ought to be a streak of pain to all he did to her. There ineeded/i to be.

Unzipping his pants and parting the bandages hurt, and he felt the scarred skin stretched taut over his cock as it sprung free. The cool air of the cave stung, aching just like the fire all over again. There would never be a relief from re-living the memory, and as he positioned himself behind her, one arm sliding around the waist to keep her still, he braced himself for the pain.

To enter her tight hole was a different trial, a different burn, but not any less tormenting. Joshua lost himself in it, clawing at her breasts and thighs as he inched inside. She was so hot, so tight, her inner muscles working against him and then suddenly changing, sucking him deeper inside. It was excruciating, and he hooked his arms under hers, pulling her up and against his chest, biting at her ear until she screamed in pain, a noise to reflect what he felt.

When he bottomed out he ran one hand over her chest, following the trail of sweat down over her breast, her nipple, following the muscled stomach to the navel which he circled, nuzzling against her neck.

She gasped, a quake in her voice when his cock twitched inside of her. "Joshua, I... Oh..." Then she cut herself off, and Joshua felt the pressure through the thin wall, the pressure of Daniel's cock sliding slowly into her pussy.

Delilah went rigid in their hands, trembling slightly each time one of them flexed a muscle, drawing breaths too shallow. A concerned Daniel put his hands on her ribs, thumbing them gently as he whispered her name, urging her to breathe deeper. Upon exhaling her first deep lungful of air, Joshua pulled out and thrust back in, sinking his teeth into her shoulder to not cry out from the sharp jolts of pain it caused him.

Daniel soon began moving too, and they fell into a rhythm; one gentle and cautious, watching Delilah's face – the other almost cruel and definitely rapacious. Joshua felt no shame, only the fires of need demanding her, the heat of her tight rear searing him. She was all too much, and yet not enough, and he wanted it all. Still, he was shocked when the first moan of ecstasy fell from his mouth – that he could even now experience the tendrils of pleasure in the midst of such raging flames.

She was already lost in the hazy mist of impending release, pushing back against both of them, head turning to press wet kisses to his bandaged jaw. Wrapping her hair around his wrist, he tugged her away from him, then gave her a push forward, letting her fall to meet Daniel's gentle mouth. The younger man held her like she was a delicate and fragile thing, his fingers barely touching her skin even as his hips slammed up into her.

The cave echoed with the choked moans and wet slaps of flesh on flesh, noises Joshua had not heard so intimately for years. Too long – or not long enough, because there was still the dark twist in his actions; even as the pressure of release was building up, he knew he needed something else, something more, the dark decades of the Legion having marred his carnal lusts for as long as he was to walk the earth.

One hand grabbed at hers, pulling her away mid-kiss from Daniel; Joshua held her by her left elbow, pressing down on the hinge joint until she let out a sob and her muscles tightened around his cock. His other hand went around her front, nails scratching and tearing at the skin, pinching and tugging at her nipples before moving up to her cheek.

 _Her tear-stained cheek_. Closing his eyes, he could smell the uniquely clean, salty scent underneath the musk, and he pulled her up to her knees, holding her in a vice grip as he licked at the tears flowing from her eyes.

When the tip of his tongue made contact with a thick drop rolling down, he groaned and gave a harsh thrust, shooting his seed deep inside, pumping until he was fully spent and both the pain and pleasure ebbed away. With a sigh, he pulled out of her, and got up on tired legs, wiping himself off with a rag as he watched Daniel flip them around on the bedroll, his careful ministrations drawing happy laughs and seductive moans from Delilah, trying to drive Joshua's abusive handling from her body's memory.

Tucking his flaccid cock into his pants, he left the cave, stepping out into the canyon. The Sorrows and Dead Horses had withdrawn to sleep, the embers of the night's celebrations glowing in the fireplaces. Above, the sky was shifting color to a light blue, and he estimated that the sun would break over the ridge in a few minutes to chase off the cool morning air and greet another stifling hot day.

His skin felt too comfortable, and he knew it was about time that he changed the bandages and washed the filth away; about time to step from fire to fire, to immerse himself in yet another depth of pain. Meandering over to the water's edge he shed his clothes and began to pick at where the bandages were secured at his wrists, his fingers fumbling slightly, tired and sticky with bodily fluids.

The sound of gravel crunching behind made Joshua smile faintly. "Despite your initial protests," he said over his shoulder, "you seem to have enjoyed the night's activities."

Daniel gave out a small, exasperated noise, scratching at his beard as he came to stand next to Joshua. "You nearly broke her arm," he noted, refusing to look directly at the other man.

"She knew very well who she was giving herself to."

They stood in a tense silence, both gazing out over the still water, the surface ruffled now and then by a stray breeze. Joshua knew Daniel, recognizing the signs of his troubled mind as he kept on picking at his beard, pulling at the curled hairs like he would when thinking a pressing matter over; he could tell that the victory of the tribes was nothing but the further loss of innocence from the world to him, and the questions that plagued his mind would not leave him be; ever a troubled man, with an anxious heart wishing to do right.

Eventually Daniel cleared his throat and began to walk away towards the cave the Sorrows temporarily occupied. "I need to go pray."

"One night of passion won't corrupt your immortal soul."

"It's not prayers for me," Daniel called back in a pained voice, "but you, my friend."

The wrappings at his left wrist came loose, and Joshua began the tedious act of peeling off the bandages and exposing himself to the air, exacerbated by the sweat that had soaked into the gauze rags.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and Delilah came around to his front, smiling shyly. She had done nothing to improve her appearance, and looked even worse in the pale morning light, lips swollen and eyes glassy, her long hair parted in two and hanging down in front to cover her naked breasts.

"Go rest," Joshua spoke softly, undoing the bandage up to his elbow, "you have been violated enough for tonight, I think."

"You didn't finish telling me about Delilah," she said in a sweet voice.

"Forgive me, but I can finish it for you tomorrow. I have to–"

She silenced him through putting her hand over his. "Let me help."

Joshua felt reluctant to agree: he never asked for help, considering the time he spent undoing and re-doing his bandages his own private time to meditate on the actions of the day, but her gray eyes bored into him, and he sighed. "If you agree to one thing."

"Sure," she said without having heard the particular condition.

He shook his head, chuckling. "How can you trust me so willingly, even now?"

"You know why."

"That I do... Close your eyes."

She did as he said, and he tore off a strip of the bandages hanging from his arm, tying it around her head and making sure it covered the eyes completely, with no chance of peeking.

"Why the blindfold?" she asked, fumbling to find his body with sight taken away.

He took her hands in his and laid them on his covered chest, giving them a slight squeeze. "Indulge a man who has not seen himself in a mirror for many years." It was a fear of being a repulsive sight, of having her recoil in horror at the thought of having had that charred man within her, but one he was unwilling to admit to. Not exactly a vanity – he never appeared to anyone without his bandages on, and it was a habit he was not keen to give up, not just yet.

"So tell me," she urged, fingers finding where he had left off and continuing his work. "Delilah was beautiful and brought down a mighty man..."

"It was not the mere beauty that was to be Samson's mistake, but the fact that he trusted her and, one would conclude, that he loved her all too much." He hissed as her fingernails scraped over his skin.

"Sorry."

"I deserve this pain, and I am used to it, but it does not lessen it." He sighed, stroking her shoulder with his free hand, brushing back the thick locks of hair to touch her ear, bite-marks shining bright red against the skin. "Delilah came to him, and asked to know the secret to his strength. Thrice she asked, and thrice he gave a false answer. It was on the fourth try he admitted to his secret, weary of hearing her sweet lips repeat the same question: that he wouldn't cut his hair as part of fulfilling a vow to God."

"Your God?"

"The very same. Night came, and she cut off his locks as he rested his head on her knees, then called for his enemies to come and imprison him."

"And?" she asked breathlessly.

"No story reveals what became of Delilah after that, only of Samson – but I can see you don't care about him."

His hand brushed at the hair clinging to her damp neck until he saw a familiar indentation, one he had not seen for many years. In the darkness of the cave, it had merely looked like a discolored stain, but out in the light, he recognized it all too well.

"You have been branded," he said, tracing the deep but faded scar. "Who in the Legion did you anger?"

"Samson," she replied, voice quiet. "In a manner of speaking. Let's just say that once, I was offered freedom for revealing a man, and I marked him by cutting off his hair. How he survived the trial he went through is beyond me, but he found me once, much later, and taught me what revenge can drive one to do."

"It is a powerful force." He leaned close, pressing a kiss to the mark. "It was I who instructed the first Frumentarii to do this, I who constantly sought to find new ways in which they could torture without completely destroying the subject." He pressed another kiss to her jawbone, her salty sweat stinging his sore lips. "Do you wish for revenge upon him?"

Her hands slid up to his neck, pulling him close to her face as she whispered a question back to him. "Do you yearn to set Caesar on fire, to cast him down from his throne?"

"Every single day."

Her lips lingered by his, her tongue peeking out to stroke against the corner of his mouth. "One day, I will have my revenge like you will have yours–"

He interrupted her, cupping her face and sliding his tongue against hers, tasting her – tasting the justice of revenge.

As the morning sun rose over the ridge and the first rays touched Joshua Graham's skin, he felt as if he was being immolated again, but this time the fall was all the easier to endure when she was the one who screamed, riding out her orgasm in the cold waters of Zion as he cradled her close, letting the darkness seep back in to where it had always belonged: in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> vitiate:
> 
> 1\. to make faulty or imperfect
> 
> 2\. to debase, pervert, or corrupt
> 
> 3\. to destroy the force or legal effect of (a deed, etc): to vitiatea contract
> 
> [from Latin vitiāre to injure, from vitium a fault]


End file.
